


Devilman Legion

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: Amon is like Venom, Blood and Gore, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Transformation, Two Alternate Endings, Virgin Sacrifice, a lot of gore, demonic transformation, does this count as a crackfic?, graphic birth, hints of Satan/Akira Fudo, killing your own grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: Beatrice returned a changed person but she was invited along with Akira to the Blood Bath, it was Akira Fudo who is a changed person....It's either for the best or the worst
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira, Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki, Fudo Akira/Original Female Character(s), Medusa/Utsugi "Dante" Ryo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolouge

_Long ago, there was a soldier from Egypt who is fierce and brutal that people begin to ask questions._  
  
  
_Some say he was once a slave to rose up to a soldier in all of Venice._  
  
_Despite his brutality and dark past, he did have a wife named Mary Gianna Altomare and a son, Edward._  
  
_But however, it won't end well for this family._  
  
  
_A jealous and scarred man made a deal with the Turks with silver coins in hope of killing the soldier._  
  
_One night, the Turks attacked, killing all but the soldier and his son._  
  
_In a last ditch effort to save his son, the soldier called out for a powerful demon named Doroko to save him._  
  
_But it would cost the soldier his humanity, transforming him into a powerful demon._  
  
_Immediately, the demon, who is once a brutal soldier, kills all of the Turks who attempt to kill his son and the man who could be considered a traitor to some people._  
  
  
_It is unclear whether the demon once a soldier is dead or not but there is a good chance that he is a demon lord who goes by the name...._  
  
_Amon._


	2. Chapter 1- Rebirth

Chapter 1- Rebirth

Miki was only one awake out of her family. Her parents had some errands while Tare is asleep already but Miki is unable to.

The girl went to a window and opened it, thinking the outside air might cool her off.

Right as Miki was close to her bed and ready to lay back down when she heard something entering her bedroom through the open window that she opened.

At first, she thought it might be a bird or something.

The girl got up to get the bird out of her room so Tako won't eat it. But Tako was hissing at something.

"Hey, knock it off!!!!" A voice yelled out.

But there was a scream, followed by something falling down.

Looking down, Miki saw Beatrice on the ground, wearing clothes that look familiar yet there is something covering Beatrice.

However, when Miki got closer to Beatrice then she saw blood on the messy teen girl, especially on her face and body.

"Hello." Beatrice spoke to Miki which surprised her since Beatrice usually ignored her but seeing blood started to worry Miki Makimura.

"Beatrice! You scared me! What are you doing in the middle of the night?" The girl asked while Beatrice got up, gripping a plastic bottle.

Then a furry tail knocked the bottle out of Beatrice's hands.

"M-Miki....." a deep voice spoke from the darkness but through the soft light from the moon exposing Akira....but something is wrong with him.

He looked demonic.

"Akira?" Miki spoke, nervous and tempting to touch Akira but Beatrice stands in front of Akira, then corrected Miki, "It's Devilman, okay."

"Devilman?" Miki spoke before staring at Beatrice then at Devilman.

"Can you tell me what happened, please?" Miki asked Beatrice then Beatrice sighed to herself, "Well, Akira and I sorta went to Blood Bath."

(Flashback)

Beatrice noticed Akira Fudo confused and worried.

"Is this a good idea?" The boy asked which Beatrice replied with, "Of course, it is."

Akira had never been to Blood Bath, he heard about it from Tetsuya, Joe and Manjiro. And what he heard is that this nightclub incarnation is infamous for man on man blood fights and blood play.

"Are you aware that this is dangerous." The boy spoke, "I want to go back."

But however, a young woman helped the innocent boy with a simple dance. No bloodletting, no fights, just a dance.

But Beatrice isn't listening to Akira or the partygoers as she enter some yen into a machine which looks like a mix of an ATM, coffee machine and a computer. Akira who is now worried and concerned approached Beatrice.

Then she typed in, "Blood of My Demon Lord". Then the machine begins to shake like there is a tornado in the machine.

When the shaking ceases, the machine spawned a styrofoam cup and a dark red liquid filled up.

Akira was in shock that liquid is a dark red and it didn't take a minute to realize that the liquid is blood.

"Are you drinking blood!?!" Akira asked Beatrice which cause a crowd of people to look at Beatrice and Akira.

In order to make sure that Beatrice not embarrassed, Akira drank the blood, not realizing it is bitter than anything he had.

"I-I want to sit down, Beatrice." Akira spoke, feeling sick like he was being under the weather.

But Beatrice heard a dark voice, "He is the one, Beatrice."

Beatrice replied to the voice, "Fine, beats me then. But you better do anything stupid, okay?"

"Good Girl." The voice spoke with a compliment, similar to how a parent reacts when their kid who a good grade for being smart.

Beatrice got up with the empty cup, went to a fountain. Akira was getting worried yet he didn't feel like dancing.

Then there was a gasp followed by, "YOU'RE CARRIE!!!!" and Akira realized Beatrice's intentions is spilling blood on people like a clusmy waiter dropping multiple plates of food on the ground.

People are yelling, "Why is she spilling blood? "IS SHE ASKING FOR FUCKING ATTENTION!!" "OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Akira got up and slapped Beatrice who surprisingly didn't flinch then suddenly, Beatrice grabbed Akira's wrist.

Akira gasped and react in a way that a coward that is trying to brave might react, he slapped Beatrice to possibly let him go.

But Beatrice looks crazy. But saying crazy was an understatement.

Her eyes were completely white, giving the illusion that her eyes were rolled back to the back of her skull. Thick drool ran down from her mouth and dripped on the ground.

The boy was nervous and terrified then he felt Beatrice's fingers enter his mouth.

Beatrice then pulled Akira Fudo into a mouthful kiss.

Akira was in shock then something enter his mouth, traveling down his throat and settling into his stomach.

The boy then heard screaming as a man, naked from the waist aside from a condom, ran out.

"MY GOD!!!!" He screamed, "I FUCKED A DEMON!!!!"

"What?" One of the male partygoers spoke then the woman turned around, her hair is now white as snow glared at the partygoers. "Do you think that she is pulling a silly prank or asking for attention." Then one of the partygoers eneter a violent seizure, followed by two, three, for, seven and ten until eleven people are seizing up, their bodies twitching agony.

"She is right!"

Then the eleven seizing partygoers' bodies begin to break open and remold themselves like some kind of silly putty. The woman's clothes rip and tore, exposing her busty naked budy, her hair turning into feathers, fingers and toes molding together to become talons of a bird of prey.

Then one of the former partygoer charged at Akira but it was stabbed in the eye by Beatrice who is wielding a spear.

"B-Beatrice? What are those?" Akira asked, terrified as hell.

Beatrice's reply was, "Demons, Akira."

"Oh..." Akira spoke then froze, "Wait, did you say demons!? B-But I thought that demons were just stories to make children to behave good!?"

"But they posses people to do horrible things and yes, cannibalism is one of them!" Beatrice explained to Akira before fighting more demons.

Akira feels like he was going to vomit, but there was a dark voice talking to him.

"Do it......"

Akira then he felt a sudden urge then he notice the top of the Blood Fountain.

"DO IT BOY!!!!!!"

Akira heard it, "Who is it?"

"Are you blind, boy?" the dark voice spoke to the boy, "I am Amon!"

Through Akira's eyes, he saw a red skinned demon with black fur covering his lower half but the shocking thing is the bat wings coming out at the sides of his head.

Akira was horrified but he managed to climb up the stairs to the top of the blood fountain.

Then he jumped into the blood fountain.

SPLASH!!!!!

Beatrice heard the splash which shocked her.

"Why choose a weak little teenage boy instead of choosing an older stronger man like-"

Beatrice turned around in rage, slashing a wound on a man who looks like Lex Luthor but the blood landed on a statue of a demonic entity.

Then from the stone emerged.....

The Alpha Demon, Doroko.

"I was thinking of a better name for you-"

"SILENCE PUNY HUMAN!" Doroko growled then at the tip of the tail emerged a needle.

Then the man was impaled in the chest with the tip of Doroko's tail which look like the needle part of a syringe but it didn't kill him but instead, injects a type of neurotoxin into the man.

"We are no toys for your selfishness needs, human. You may have held a high social standing among the humans but to me, you are just like the lesser demons."

"N-no..." The man spoke, "No....."

"It would be rude if I didn't give you a kiss."

Then emerging out of the back of Doroko was a second mouth and it impaled the man in the head, penetrating his brain which kills him.

"H-Holy crap!"

" Oh." Doroko spoke softly, "It seems that the servant of Amon has completed her final labor."

Beatrice was in shock but she spoke, "Yea, you think."

" I was thinking of making you my servant. " The Alpha Demon spoke then there was a splash which attracted Doroko to a horrifying.

Floating in a sea of red was the bloody remains of a demon, torn apart while Doroko and Beatrice are distracted.

Akira jumped out of the blood fountain, sweat dripping down his brow as he coughed up the blood that he inhaled from the blood fountain.

"B-Beatrice....." the boy spoke while coughing up blood which had been mixed with his saliva.

Akira was confused until he felt something wet against his face.

The boy was tempted to wipe whatever what's on his face.

Maybe water or sweat.

When he look down on his hand, he froze. On his hand was blood.

"Amon....." a deep voice spoke which cause Akira to turn around.

Standing on the blood red floor was a demon.

It's skin was a pale rotten green color and his horns that are poking out of side of his head, giving it an illusion that it is a mask.

His lower half was scaly like an alligator and his tail almost similar to Cell's tail from Dragon Ball Z.

"Well, Amon?" The demon spoke with a smooth but dark voice, "You found your host."

"A-Amon.....?" Akira spoke, scared as hell.

"That's rude of me." The demon spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself to you, Akira Fudo. I am Doroko."

Akira was in shock, "H-How....."

"Well.....I am an Alpha Demon." Doroko spoke. Akira stumbled backwards, aware of an incoming attack.

Then there was a sharp pain that entered through him as the boy had no time to scream.

"Akira!!!" Beatrice screamed out while trying to fight a random demon.

Akira fell on the ground, body twitching like he was having some kind of spasm. Then horrible images flashed through his mind of war.

There are many people, no, soldiers fighting with swords, canons and bows. Then another memory but this time, involving an ambush with one survivor yelling out, "DOROKO! DESTROY ALL ENEMIES AND THE TRAITOR!!!!" And that same survivor transforming into a demon, dark tan skin becoming red, black fur spread through his body, especially his lower half. Then the enemy and the traitor were torn into shreds.

Through the violent deaths and Sadean nightmare, a soft voice spoke to the boy, it strangely look like Beatrice but everything is dark and she was almost a pale blue, "Akira." Akira was in shock when he heard that familiar voice, "B-Beatrice?"

"I know that this demon is stronger than you, physically but you got one thing to stop him. Your kindness...."

The horrible images faded away from Akira's mind and he wrapped a hand around the Astral Projection form of Doroko and slammed it back into Doroko.

Doroko let out a groan of pain, never feeling this power before.

Then dark wings burst out of Akira's shoulder blades, tearing the fabric of his shirt, his body went from a small boy to a muscular looking body but his skin color was becoming a greyish blue color while black fur was growing rapidly on his legs, feet reconstructing into paws, ripping up the shoes and pants as he begin to look taller than a human man. Akira was starting to look more demonic than ever.

His skin was a gray blue color, his lower half almost resembling a werewolf but his hair formed two bat wing crests, two horns were out of his forehead and his head was a red color. A black furry tail dragged itself on the ground.

"A-Akira...." Beatrice spoke, two yellow eyes stared at her.

"Amon's back, Doroko!" A demon shouted but Beatrice retaliated with, "I don't think that is Amon...."

"Amon...?" The creature spoke then his tone changed to one of rage as his eyes glowed a bright red, "No... I... am... DEVILMAN!!!!!!!!!"

Beatrice thought and thought until something hit her head, "Akira somehow controlled that demon!!" remembering the number 13 and how it is unlucky.

The demons charged at Devilman but they get torn into bloody strips of flesh, gore and organs.

Beatrice grabbed the spear and slashed at the demons while Devilman took care of the rest. The DJ was alive somehow.

Maybe he hid better.

Beatrice stared at the other demon who looked an orc warrior from some game like World of Warcraft or some shit like that.

"Well." he spoke, noticing that Doroko is gone, maybe went to safety, "If you want something done, you do it yourself."

But unaware that Beatrice much stronger than him, he tried to cut Beatrice's face open with the spear but the teen threw it in the air before catching it and she growled, "CAN YOU BLUSH MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!"

SHLING!!!!

The orc demon was slashed in half, exposing his organs like an anatomy model usually found in science classes, spraying blood onto Beatrice.

(Flashback ends)

"Then I headbutted a guy and Devilman carried me here....so yea." Beatrice finished her story.

Miki looked at Devilman and spoke, "He remind of those big teddy bears."

Beatrice and Devilman looked at Miki with shock.

"Okay, I will take a shower." Beatrice spoke, "Akira, if you don't revert to your human form, I will use some alternatives." which worried Devilman.

Beatrice then stepped in the bathroom, removed her blood stained clothes, step in the shower and turn on the water to warm.

Even though Akira controls Amon, that demon was able to talk to her.

"God damn it! Why do you choose me as your own Trojan Horse." Beatrice growled but Amon responded, "Well duh, I'm longing for an actual body which I can at least possess and feel physical and alive, you know?" but Beatrice was becoming concern about how people might feel about Devilman but Amon whispered, "Well... why not, trying to convince everybody that it is just a practical joke, and it's nothing more than a film project."

Beatrice thought and thought, "Hhhhmmm... I can keep this mess a secret, away from everyone expect for me and Akira." and Amon praises Beatrice with, "Wise decision, gal."

Beatrice sighed as she was finally finished, getting a towel to dry herself but she noticed Miki.

Then for the first time, Beatrice showed a friendly smile to Miki who smiled back and spoke, "It seems that you and I really like Akira anyway."

"What?" Beatrice asked then Miki changed her mind, "Oh nothing." but Beatrice decided to check out on Akira who had fallen asleep.

Beatrice sighed, "Please let tomorrow be a good day."


	3. Chapter 2- Dealing with Demons

Chapter 2- Dealing with Demons

Miki snuck in the room Beatrice and Akira were sleeping in.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!!!!"

Beatrice was frightened by Miki's sudden appearance.

"Seriously Miki?" Akira growled, but he looked different from yesterday.

He look like more of a sinnamon bun than a cinnamon roll.

Muscular and lean, just like the demon.

* * *

It was a surprise that Akira would become a chick magnet within an instant. Maybe of his physique or something from the demon.

Yea, his pranks became more crazy and highly questionable.

* * *

Alphonse was humming in the shower room, cleaning away the sweat from his body.

"OMG!!!!! BEATRICE IS RIDING A BIKE ON THE DIVING BOARD!!!!!"

Alphonse got a towel to wrap around his waist and ran out to see Beatrice riding a bicycle on the diving board.

"Hi, my name is Johnny Knoxville and welcome to JackAss!" before riding the bike off the diving board and into the pool.

Kazumi Takiura helps up Beatrice from the pool while Alphonse was burning with rage.

"JOE GET THE TOWELS!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Tetsuya and Ushuku noticed the strange thing is that Akira is acting odd. Yet, he was changed. He was confident and no longer a wimpy boy.

Then Ushuku noticed something odd.

Beatrice was looking around in a patch of woods.

Then suddenly....!

Something charged at Beatrice and she managed dodge of the them...

No...way!

There is no way those beings exist.

Then Beatrice did something shocking for a teenage tomboy girl herself.

Beatrice suddenly stripped nude of her clothes, exposing herself to the demons.

But instead of devouring or raping her, the demons' jaws drop while one had his head exploded in a mess of gore, bone and brain matter.

But it was enough for Akira to appear.

"A-Amon...? IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS-"

"IT'S DEVILMAN!!!!!"

Then Akira transformed into a fearsome demon that called himself Devilman.

Ushuku then remember how terrifying Beatrice is when she came back.

A sound of splatter and crunching cut Ushuku out of his trance, followed by a scream.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY CALM THAT DEMON-"

"Serious, Tetsuya! He doesn't bite!!!!!" Beatrice yelled out through the demon screeching and dying noises, crunching and splatting.

"Okay." Beatrice spoke while getting dressed, "Who's Next?"

"YOU'RE NEXT, BEATRICE!!!"

"HELRYA!"

"Wait!?" Beatrice spoke, "How do you know my name?"

Helrya grinned sadistically, "You stole Amon, you thief.." but Beatrice retaliated, "I DIDN'T STOLE HIM!!! HE TRIED TO POSSESS AKIRA BUT FAILED!!!!"

Helrya was confused, "Excuse me, but what!?"

Beatrice sighed heavily and spoke in her normal tone, " I said I didn't steal him, he tried to possess Akira but failed!!!" but that angered Helrya more.

"Fine, I will get Amon out of the boy myself!!!!" Helrya growled then thick dark tentacles violently impaled Devilman through his right arm, the right side of his chest and left thigh but it didn't any vital organs or major veins.

"Oh Amon.....~ Need Help? I am here!"

"Shit....."

Right before Helrya could even electrocuted Devilman, Ushuku whacked Helrya in the back of the head with a branch but it is enough for Devilman to break free, yet he was bleeding .

Beatrice whispered, "Now."

If Beatrice's words are magical, Helrya burst into flames when Devilman released a powerful flame from his mouth.

"Is it the good time to play classical music?" Tetsuya asked, "To make this death not cringy?"


	4. Chapter 3- Beatrice's Family Issues 2: Electric Boogaloo aka Bad Things Will Roll with the Devilman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Pregnancy loss, paranoia and offscreen baby demon birth

Chapter 3- Beatrice's Family Issues 2: Electric Boogaloo

Alternate Name: Bad Things Will Roll with the Devilman

Warning: Pregnancy loss, paranoia and offscreen baby demon birth

Beatrice was now getting worried.

First Miki Makimura, then Ushuku Masao and Tetsuya Fukuda so who's next?

"Beatrice?" Yukikaze's voice cut through Beatrice's train of thought.

"Y-Yes....." Beatrice spoke, frightened but calmed down in an instant. The others look at Beatrice with worry and concern.

"Wait, did you find Shiranui?" Beatrice spoke.

"Yes." Ayumi spoke, "Her last location is at.."

"At where?" Beatrice asked.

"The Blood Bath."

* * *

_"Uncle Katsuya?" Beatrice asked Serizawa who looked at her._

_"Why is Uncle Ichiro sad?"_

_Serizawa froze, never in his life he tells someone, a child, about the cold harsh truth of his older brother and sister-in-law had suffered a miscarriage._

_"Well....." Serizawa begins, "They are having a hard time."_

_"Getting a Child?" Beatrice asked but stopped herself._

* * *

Akira had met Mr. Serizawa before. He is such a nice guy, so his wife. But he never met Ichiro or his wife.

After some looking around some addresses and phone numbers.

"Hi Mr. Yamigami?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichiro screamed when he saw Akira who is dumbfounded at first.

"Boy...!" Amon spoke to the boy, "I think we had a problem."

Then something slashed at Akira who avoided the knife which is held by Ichiro.

"What the-" Akira shouted, staring at Ichiro's insane looking eyes.

"D-Did that girl s-send you to k-kill me!"

"Beatrice?" Akira spoke, then something charged at Akira, slashing his back open.

"BAD IDEA!!!" Akira growled then transformed into Devilman, grabbing the demon by the throat.

"Oh Amon....!!!" Ghelmer snarled with sadistic glee but Devilman is now tired of this demon's shit right now.

Beatrice's uncle is acting paranoid and he had hired a demon to kill Akira!

SNAP!

Devilman dropped the corpse in front of Ichiro who is staring at the demon.

"So." the man spoke, "My niece had made contact with them. I am surpr-"

BANG!!!!!!

Ichiro's eyes went wide as he look up.

Burrowed in his skull was a bullet wound.

"Oh brother.... ......" a cold but soothing voice spoke as another figure enter the room.

It was a young woman wearing some outfit that is similar to those kunoichi from the porn he watched.

"You are so innocent but the loss of your children and father drove you mad. You stab your own...wait....no.....our mother!"

Devilman, now enraged, charged at the woman and delievered a punch which she avoided.

Anybody who is outside will heard crashes and loud roars and think it might be a vicous dog but however one look inside, it would a shock.

Miruko was lucky that she didn't got stabbed but she heard the sounds and was horrified that her sister-in-law fighting a demon.

The blade was near it's throat, enough to draw blood.

"Do it....Kill me."

"No..."

Michiko pulled her blade away from Devilman's throat.

BANG!!!!!!!

A first bullet struck Michiko in the womb but Michiko is still alive.

A second bullet tore through the window, entering and exiting Michiko's head, killing her.

"R-Ryo?" Devilman spoke, seeing the blonde boy stepping out of the bushes and into the building.

"Why did you do that?" the demonic human spoke but he noticed a blood trail. Devilman followed it and he found something shocking.

Laying unconscious was Shiranui Yamamoto, but there is blood coming out of her uterus, akin to an abortion but there is amniotic fluid.

Devilman then realized that something happened to Shiranui.

"Beatrice, I am going to fucking kill her." Ryo's voice grumbled but Miruko took the phone from Ryo as the voice from the phone spoke, "Please leave a message."

"Beatrice, this is Miruko. Where are you right now? Your buddy found that Shiranui Yamamoto lady. I was wondering if-"

When Miruko turned to Akira or Devilman, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 4- Hydra Queen

Chapter 4- Hydra Queen

Warning: Some Resident Evil-esque deaths, transformations, Ryo being OOC (Out of Character), Amon killing demons and vore or vorarephilia

Katsuo regain consciousness as someone dragged him out of the helicopter which looked fucked up.

Kenneth growled, "Holy crap! Whoever shot down the helicopter, I WILL KICK THEIR ASS!!!!" but Daisuke spoke, "Kenneth, calm down! Once we found this person, we can interrogate him or her."

* * *

Beatrice noticed a badly damaged helicopter on the ground. Worry and confusion filled her mind but she needed to find Shiranui first though.

"Hey wait a minute? Footprints?"

"Guys...." Beatrice called out, "I don't think we are alone?"

"Alone?" Chiyo spoke then the woman stepped on something soft and squishy. The woman lifted up her foot to reveal the corpse of a dark skinned man with a name tag. The only name Beatrice could read was, "Kenneth Os-"

The teenage demon hunter wiped off the blood.

"Kenneth Osborn."

"What in the hell happen to him?" Chiyo asked but Yukikaze and Beatrice were unsure. Then Beatrice remember Katsou's job.

"Hey, are you going to find my mom?!?!" Yukikaze shouted.

\----------------------

Ryo examined the area, gun in his hands.

He did encounter some demons though but Akira took care of them. Yes, he slightly cared for Akira Fudo but that god damn witch is always in way along with that brat know as Beatrice.

He look at Akira but he was gone, again.

* * *

Inside the area where Beatrice examine the sewers area. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Beatrice?" Chiyo spoke then a loud ringing is heard.

Beatrice pulled out her phone.

One Missed Call.

5 hours ago.

"Beatrice, this is Miruko. Where are you right now? Your buddy found that Shiranui Yamamoto lady. I was wondering if-"

SHIRANUI IS ALIVE!!?!?! HOW IN THE HELL DID MIRUKO KNOWS? Was Miruko found her?

Then there was a young woman with dirty blonde hair, wearing a scanty outfit yet she didn't respond. In front of her was egg sacs hanging from the ceiling similar to hanging punching bags.

"Hey ma'am, you okay?"

Then the woman turned around.

"Chiyo, Yukikaze....RUN!"

Then the woman begin to seize as the egg sacs burst open.

"LOOK OUT!!!!"

A man shoved Beatrice out of the way as the woman devoured the man,whole and violently. The sound of crunching bone was enough for Beatrice to escape through a manhole.

"BEATRICE!!!!!!" A voice called out from the street.

The voice sounds familiar....Katsuo!!!!

Then when Beatrice noticed something odd....

Katsuo had a nasty bite mark on his arm it was slowly spreading.

Then the monster appeared, no longer a beautiful woman but a horrifying creature with multiple snakes heads, yellow eyes glaring at the couple.

"N-No fucking way...."

Beatrice and Katsuo quickly ran until the two encountered Chiyo and Yukikaze.

"Hey Beatrice is that- What happened to his arm?"

"Yukikaze!!! This is not important! WE NEED TO CHECK ON KATSUO!!!" Beatrice yelled at Yukikaze and right before the two could even fight and argue, Chiyo called out, "I'll go somewhere if you two continue fighting,"

* * *

Katsuo's condition was getting worse, his skin color matching those monsters from the sewers. Beatrice was thinking of amputation but when Beatrice was preparing for the procedure when Katsuo stopped her.

"Amputation won't work..." The man spoke, his voice weak and sounding deep, "No matter how many times you cut off, a new limb would emerge from the wound."

"W-what? You are talking about a Hydra?"

"Just kill me, Beatrice. I know that there is one person who cares about you. I-I love you."

Beatrice closed her eyes, spear in her hands then she plunged the weapon into Katsuo's chest, breaking his ribs which punctures his lungs and heart, killing the man in an instant.

"Oh my..." a deep voice behind her, it was a man, dressed in a red cloak and a golden mask, a fat balding man in a suit, and Hiroki, horrified.

Then suddenly, the lights went out.

"W-what the-"

"Beatrice, I heard something!" Chiyo yelled out through the darkness.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BREAK HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

KABOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chiyo, Hiroki, Beatrice and Yukikaze was thrown back as a road roller which crushed the fat man and the masked man and the floor's foundation.

Then another man came in.

"Yo, you okay?" the man asked, helping out Beatrice, Chiyo, Yukikaze and Hiroki out of the rubble.

"Fuck..." the man spoke, "These Hydra creatures were spawning like hell!" Beatrice was concerned but she was thinking of an plan.

"We need to lure that masked man and that Hydra creature thing..."

"Right." The man spoke, "The Name's Daisuke. Sorry."

Beatrice noticed the masked man on the ground, groaning in pain.

"DAISUKE MOVE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The group were able to move quick when the Hydra Queen gobbled the masked man whole.

"B-Beatrice?" A dark voice spoke, it was Akira in his Devilman form. Yukikaze's face turned pale but Beatrice had to stand in front of Yukikaze.

"AKIRA!!!!!!"

Then the Hydra Queen swallowed Akira whole but it was a big mistake for the Hydra Queen as it violently exploded.

"Disgusting..." Devilman growled.


	6. Chapter 4.5- Killer Queen

Chapter 4.5- Killer Queen

_ ** Lesser Demons- Beings that used to possess full strength of the demons before descending to Earth after Vita sealed them. The remaining demons hid in the forests, attacking villages, capture and breed with human women. Years and years of breeding resulted in the demonic blood becoming diluted and the demonic powers becoming diminished. ** _

Sena was practicing gymnastics in her school's gym, alone while it was dark and raining outside. Dressed in a light purple leotard with blue pattern, showing her body. And it was a lovely body, firm and lean from years of athletic endeavors. But she is unaware of the demons.

Finishing her workout, she grabbed a towel when she heard something.

The sound of roaring and loud crashes.

"I CAN'T SEE!!!!"

It oddly sounded like Beatrice.

Concerned, the blond was about to check on Beatrice when three thugs as they taunt the girl with " Well, well, well." "What do we have here?" and " Feeling so lost, girly?"

Sena only groaned in disgust, "It would be wise if you leave." But it only not fazed the thugs who only laughed while Sena tries to walk away before they begin stalking her.

"I'm not kidding!!" Sena yelled then one of the thugs grip his stomach in pain.

"Yo, you okay?" One of the thugs asked his buddy. Then the thug turned around and his eyes were completely white and drooling with blood mixed in as he grabbed the other thug's arm and ripped it off, sending blood splashing on the wall.

The screaming began and Sena ran, the blood was on her leotard, skin and hair. Her bun was messy with strands coming out.

Then she heard the screaming followed by the crunching sound. She was backing up until she bumped into something.

Sena turned around to see something.

"Amon..... You choose to protect that girl. Bloody Hell!"

"It's not AMON! IT'S DEVILMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then Sena was sent flying, falling into a puddle as the demon who used to be a thug and Devilman fought, blood stained the ground.

But the demon's jaw was broken as it laid on the ground, bleeding and dead. Devilman look like he went through a massacre, scars embedded his skin as it snarled, "Burn in hell."

Sena got up, her leotard was now wet and dirty while her hair is out of its messy bun but she chose to be brave.

"WAIT!"

The shout made Devilman stop and stared at Sena with confusion.

"A-Akira?" Sena spoke, remember how Akira went from an innocent boy to a tough muscular predator.

Is Beatrice behind this?

The female blonde approached the demon slowly before planting a kiss on Devilman's lips.

It was simple kiss because Beatrice walked in, face turned from concerned to confused.

"Hey Akira, are you do-WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!"


	7. Chapter 5- Miracle Nike

Miki Makimura had noticed Akira Fudo was being quiet.

Aside from Miko trying to comfort Beatrice and Jun, who is Akira's half-sister.

"Odd, Beatrice is usually close to Akira?" Miki thought to herself, noticing Beatrice walking away.

"Hey Miki." Akira spoke, "There's something I wanted to tell you something."

This something caught Miki's attention, curiosity was seeking into her brain.

"Yes, what is it?"

Then Akira kissed Miki, surprising the girl.

Akira pulled away from the kiss and spoke softly to Miki, "That's what Beatrice wanted me to tell you... I love you, Miki."

"Love you too." Miki replied.

* * *

"What is up with Ryo being possessive about Akira?" Beatrice thought to herself, "I might get a quick bite."

Then there was music playing yet it was far away.

  
"What the-"

  
Curious, the teenager approached a building where the music is playing. The interior seems to be warm and innocent.

"Hello?" Beatrice called out, the voice echoes akin to a cave.

"Anybody here?" Beatrice called again but this time, there was a voice from the other side, "Yes."

Beatrice entered the room and saw a young woman with blonde hair, dressed in a white leotard with golden accents and she was dancing with grace, oblivious of the teenage girl.

The female was entrapped by the grace that she can't move until the young lady stopped dancing to see Beatrice. The blonde noticed Beatrice who quickly snapped out of her trance. Then Jun's voice called out from the building.

"HEY BEATY!!!" Jun yelled out again, causing Beatrice to run back before saying, "See ya later!!" to the young blonde woman, blissfully unaware that the woman she encountered was a demon. Beatrice noticed a look on Jun's face, it was one of concern.

"You ok?" Jun asked, "You and Akira are closer than ever but you had a dislike for Ryo Asuka?"  
"Oh! Don't be so stubborn!" Beatrice yelled, "COME ON! I was distracted by-" then when she turned around, the building was gone. the remains was an old building and an empty lot.

"What the-" Beatrice spoke then she went through a rage, "WHAT THE FUCK!!! IT'S RIGHT THERE A SECOND AGO! WHERE IS IT! I ENTERED IT!"  
Kazumi was still determined even though she was offended by Beatrice's raging foul mouth, "Don't worry, Beatrice. We will find the building!"

Then Kazumi's face went from hopeful to horrified.  
"What's with the face, Kazu-"

Then Beatrice looked down and saw that young woman had wings similar to a bird. "What-" and Beatrice let out a scream.

* * *

Nike thought to herself, "Okay, if I carry her until Amon noticed her...." while Beatrice struggled to break free.

"Oh, don't struggle." Nike spoke softly, "If you struggled too much, I might drop you and Amon-"

"For crying out loud!!!! It's not Amon-" then Beatrice saw someone in the distance but when she look closer, it was Ryo Asuka with a gun in his hands.

BANG!!!!!

Nike dropped Beatrice while trying to avoid the bullet but karma hits Ryo Asuka hard when thick tentacles grabbed him, restraining him.

"You fool..." Doroko growled to Ryo Asuka, "You wanted to kill Nike because you are jealous, are you?" while Ryo Asuka struggled to break free.

Unlike most demons, Nike is not bloodthirsty but she dive down to get Beatrice back up but however, unknown to the winged demoness herself is that Beatrice had removed a piece of her Holy Lock.

Nike felt a sharp pain in her ankle, causing her to look down and froze.

In place of Beatrice was a female demon with black bat wings coming out the sides of her head. The lower half looks similar to a gargoyle but it was completely black. Her upper half is a pale lilac purple color. 

Her yellow eyes looked at Nike as she spoke, "Guess I'm Gojira now!!!!"

Jun ran to find Beatrice and an angel.....!

No way...

Jun then felt a sharp pain in her hand. She looked down to see that her hand was a grayish blue color and it was spreading through her body.

Then her body changed from a slim lady to some pin-up model but with muscles like those muscle bikini contests.

Then Jun looks like Devilman if he is a chick. Then Beatrice was in shock, seeing the woman who is an older sister to her was now a demon... no.. A Devilman like Akira Fudo.

Then a werewolf looking demon charged at Jun then suddenly she tore the demon in half, sending bloody bits everywhere.

"HEY!!!!" a voice yelled out, "Would you keep it down! I need some help."

Jun turned around to a demoness, ensnared on a tree with thick vines.

"So, Amon's sister had decide to choose you?" the demoness spoke, "Beside, the name's Lala!"

"IT'S DEVIL LADY!!!!!" Devil Lady snarled.

"Oops... Can you help me at least."

Jun or Devil Lady examined the vines, realizing that attempting the vines is impossible. Then she thought of Plan B.

Then Lala felt Devil Lady's clawed hands tugging on her head.

"OW! OW! THAT'S HURT!!!!"

Then Devil Lady's hand smashed against Lala's neck.

After a few painful tugs, Devil Lady was to rip Lala's head off her shoulders while Lala screamed in pain.

"O-okay....." Lala spoke, "Ripping off my head is one of the choices you choose."

* * *

Beatrice throw Nike in the air but it was stopped by a flying motorcycle.

"Okay.." a gruff voice growled, holding a wanted poster with Beatrice, "Listen up, asshole. I am here for a bounty for Beat-"

"OKAY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!!!!"

The man turned around and snarled, "The name's Lobo. L in Laceration, O in Obliterate, B in Break, O in...Well, I guess I can use Obliterate twice, hu-"

But Lobo was punched by Beatrice so hard that he was sent sailing through the air but he caught himself. Meanwhile Nike was nervous but she need to be brave. She might win for Amon. She will. Spawning a pitchfork out of thin air.

While Lobo is distracted by Beatrice, Nike almost stabbed Beatrice but Lobo grabbed the pitchfork which forced Nike to let go of the farming equipment. Lobo opens his mouth and ate the pitchfork.

"Gross!" Beatrice spoke which caused Lobo to kick her in the stomach. "Shut Up!" he growled before looking back at Nike.

"Well, since Amon is in a human, why not choose me?"

"YOU PIG!" Nike yell out, slapping Lobo's cheek then pulled away in pain.

"Oh, I like it! Give me more. Give me mo-"

Then he was torn in half by Beatrice in front of Nike who spoke in fear, "Y-You killed him....A powerful demon...."

Beatrice was confused, "Ummm... Yea, of course." unaware that Jun is watching while holding Lala's decapitated head.

"You are a bringer.." Nike spoke

"Bringer of what?"

Nike took a deep breath and spoke in a dark voice, "YOU ARE RAGNAROK! THE WORLD EATER! THE BRINGER OF THE END!!!!" before disappearing.

"Well shit." Lala spoke.


	8. Chapter 5.5- Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Akira gets attacked by Asmodeus and Beatrice loses her virginity.

Akira woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily and naked chest heaving. He was sleeping naked when he had that those weird dreams...again..

Does Beatrice called them wet dreams?

"Hey Akira!!!" Beatrice called out, "You okay? Can you help me with a demon or something?" which caused Akira to sit up. 

* * *

Beatrice had checked for anything until she noticed Akira in his Devilman form covered in gore with a young child behind him.

"You okay??" Beatrice asked but Akira reverted back to his human self and walked off, Beatrice followed her childhood friend. "Hey!" Beatrice spoke up, "I was asking." which cause Akira to look at her to reveal an injury that look like a bite wound. Beatrice's worry hit her like a train, was Akira attacked by a demon?

* * *

Beatrice woke up, it was 1:00 am in the morning. Katsuo's death, along with Izanagi getting killed by Doroko which lead to Beatrice killing one of his sons. The teen sat up and noticed Akira gone. The bed was completely empty, the blankets on the side. Worried, Beatrice quickly gets her shorts on. It had been raining for a week. Was that Ragnarok Nike is talking about.

Beatrice understand that alleyways can be very dangerous, it was usually filled with thugs, homeless people, maybe demons and undesirables. The alley was empty and Beatrice was ready to turn back when she heard a groaning sound. Beatrice turned around to see Akira in his devilman form but she saw something that make her blushed.

His tail had transformed into a tentacle and it was thrusting in and out of his asshole, his stomach becoming distensing and bloating from the thrusting and the cum from the weird tentacle tail. He had been cumming from both his erection and the tentacle tail. He was panting heavily while clawing at the wall. Beatrice was in shock as her mind went wild, "Was the demon's powers involve some kind of aphrodisiac?" but she felt bad for Akira. Slowly approaching him quietly, the teen put one of her fingers into her mouth and let Akira's demonic erection enter mouth, losing her oral viriginity in the process. 

She didn't saw Devilman's tail reverting back its original form but she did feel the clawed hands entwinned in her hair, it seems that he wanted it so bad but he was afraid of hurting anybody. Either that demon drugged him or maybe...

Devilman growled wildly and orgasmed into Beatrice's mouth and down her throat and when she pulled away, the cum hit her face and the ground.

Beatrice cough loudly then she felt the clawed hands pulling at her shorts, exposing her womanhood to the demon. Beatrice's heart was beating against her chest. Was he going to do this?

Then Beatrice felt Devilman's erection enter her womanhood, it's thick but he managed to thrust in and out of Beatrice. Blood dripped from her pussy, earning a loud gasp. This was her first time but no human men, criminals, any demons but it was her friend Akira and the demon lord Amon who is taking her virginity. Yet, she was enjoying this... Was it because of Amon's gift to her?

Beatrice felt the thrusting become erratic and messy and finally Devilman orgasmed into her womanhood, cum dripping out of her pussy. 

"Beatrice, you okay?" Akira's voice spoke.

"Holy crap... You fuck me... Now I am going have a rough tomorrow."

"Well, you're luckier than a high school student." Akira whispered which caused Beatrice to look away, face burning red.


	9. Chapter 6- Wrath of the Titans

The rain outside roared with fury while hitting the roof but they didn't care.

A group of young men around a bed like furniture while one had a sharpie in his hand which is over the breast of a young woman who is tied up and drugged, her clothes are gone. It was very easy since she is from the brothel incarnation which is from the Red Light District. The lie involves group sex.

"Daruma-san ga koronda."

Then there was groan from the lady then confusion turned to horror, "W-where am...I?"

"Oh." One of the men spoke. "It had started."

"W-what?" the woman spoke, fear trembling in voice while feeling the sharpie on her breast. Once the man put down the drawing tool, one of the other man pulled out a bread knife, sharpened to cut through flesh. The blade was enough to freak out the woman who begin to struggle to break free but it was impossible.

Then the screaming came as her left breast was being sliced off, blood begin to spurt from the wound until the breast was finally off, exposing her mammary fats, tissue and more blood that is spurting like a fountain. But her captors didn't give a care.

After some tugging, the breast was finally off, the woman's face was strained with tears running down her face becoming black with mascara.

They could kill her if the moon wasn't blocked.

Then the woman felt something pinned her and she saw her belly swelling up, which is almost makes her look like a pregnant woman.

Then finally, something left the woman's womb and she went limp, dead from the shock and blood loss. Then the silence was cut by the rage of one of the men's rage, "GOD DAMN IT!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!!!" The rage continued yet he is unaware that he is near that thing.

Then thick tentacles with spikes grab the two men, dragging them to the thing. Their screams echoed through the room. Then the screaming stopped.

Then two figures emerged from the thing which look like something.

The surviving men realized that the thing is actually a placentia.

The figures are both male and female. The male is a blond while the female is a brunette. Then the female flinched when she heard the police siren outside. The cops are here.

The surviving man tried to get away but the blonde is following him with the brunette behind him.

"Father?" The blonde spoke to the surviving man who yelled out, "FUCK YOU!!!!"

The brunette noticed the cops that is in the building and whispered, "GET DOWN!!" and it was for a good reason.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Beatrice stared at the piece of paper while Akira was sitting in a chair. Lala's living Decapitated head was on the table, looking at the two teens. When Beatrice played something, Akira suddenly transformed into Devilman which caused Lala to scream which caused the glass to break.

Beatrice nearly flipped her shit until Devilman's hand grabbed her wrist then suddenly pulled away.

"AKIRA!!!!" Beatrice yelled out for him as he pulled away, revealing a burn on his hand in the shape of the Holy Lock. Beatrice look at it then at the burn and gasp softly.

"Well crap...."

* * *

The rain had finally stop.

"Lala, HIDE IN THE BAG AND DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE!!!!!!"

The demoness didn't want to but Beatrice had told her many times. Once Lala was hidden, Beatrice's face changed so nobody noticed Beatrice's odd behavior. While people are getting ready, one person who goes by Moyuru Koda approached Beatrice in disgust.

Beatrice growled angrily at Moyuru, "If you do anything, I will kick your ass." which caused Moyuru to look away, disgusted by Beatrice's threat.

  
But there is one racer who is concerned. "Excuse me." Standing there was Kyoko, "Why is there a bandage on his hand?"  
"He just touched something hot." Beatrice lied, hoping that her lie will be believed. Shockingly enough, Kyoko walked up to Akira and told him, "You got to be careful next time." which earned Akira a confused look and a sigh, "Okay fine."

* * *

"Wait a minute...You're healing!!!!" Beatrice yelled, staring at Lala who is healing. 

"What?" The demoness spoke, "It's not like you had some bad memories."

"I did retired from ballet." Beatrice spoke, her voice was full of guilt. 

"Then why do it?" Lala spoke which caught Beatrice's attention.

* * *

It was shocker to Akira when Beatrice appeared, dressed in a track suit even though she choose not to do the track and she was starting at Miki Kuroda before saying, "Hey Miki K, I want to race you." which earned Miki Kuroda a cocked eyebrow and a look of "Are you really challenging me?" Beatrice gulped, trying her best to not look at Miki's breasts.  
"Fine." The female auburn spoke as the two traveled to the track. Beatrice focused on the track that she is unaware that her father, Katsuya Serizawa was here. Then there was a loud bang from a pistol with a blank in it and the race begun. There was loud cheering everywhere, she never done this before since her ballet career was sadly cut short by.....  
Then there was a loud scream, one of terror and horror. Beatrice stopped when she saw a demoness with a third eye on her forehead, snarling with anger while Moyuru lying unconscious. Akira who had enter Devilman form was in his a tight space, struggled to break free. Then suddenly, Serizawa's sleeves burned away to revealed whips that is sparking with electricity which burned the demon's arm.   
"Leviathan...." Serizawa spoke then he noticed Beatrice running somewhere. There was panic and fear among the crowd. It's more like, "Run for your life" and not like, "Demons exist, let's hunt them down"

There was running and screaming. Serizawa was unable to focus when the demoness grabbed him and pulling out the reactor which burned her hand.

"Shit! Shit!! SHIT!!!!!" Beatrice cursed to herself, searching her Lala before finding the green demoness. But the problem, they are cornered by Leviathan who is eager for a kill. Then the temperature started to rise.  
"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!" Devilman's voice roared which caused both Beatrice and Lala to look up. His appearance was shocking, his veins were burning in such demonic ichor. She heard about Burning Godzilla from the Hesei Godzilla films.

The red demoness snarled and charged at Devilman which is the worse mistake ever. Screeching in absolute pain. Beatrice grabbed Lala by her armpits and yelled out, "HEY THIRD EYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beatrice screamed out which caused Leviathan to turned around look into the eyes of Lala. The red demoness was frozen before letting out a loud snarl, her red skin turning a grey color. Then when people suddenly realized, the demoness known as Leviathan was turning into stone like the victim of Medusa's glaze.

Finally, it was over.


	10. Chapter 7- Omen

Amon heard the piano music yet there is no demons anywhere. Yet he was curious about the demons being gone for a long time.

Did they went to kill humans without him?

The powerful demon lord followed the sound to found the demons, all knocked out. Amon's face went from curiosity to concern for them. "What did you do?" Amon asked which caused one of the demons to look up and spoke softly, "Uhhhh....well.....we are training..."

***********

People are in shock. A demon fucking existed and it saved them from a fate far worse than death itself. Serizawa was stunned until that demoness his daughter was holding earlier was now in front of him, her hands were making circles in the air.

"I will assault your mind with Subliminal Messages!"

Serizawa was unaffected until he saw what appears to be Beatrice getting fuck in the pussy by Devilman.......!!

"What did you do!?" Serizawa spoke, glaring at Devilman, "What the hell did you do!!!!" but Beatrice shield Devilman, her eyes glowing with rage which made Serizawa, regret burning his mind with bad memories.

Flashback:

Serizawa was glad that the Antichrist problem was fixed. Beatrice wasn't experience any problems such as struggling to get away from a church without crying or screaming, big black dogs appearing in the front lawn or any animals acting violent or scared of her.

So Beatrice's sixth birthday party was a success but Serizawa was worried about something. It burned in his core and haunted him. "Hey Otouto?" Ichiro spoke, "Something wrong?" and Serizawa spoke, "NOTHING!"

The night was the usually, people leaving while some stay to help Serizawa and Angelica with the food.

The man decide to go outside. But when he walked outside, he saw a dark skinned man with a mane of black. Serizawa was frozen in shock then the dark skinned man spoke, "Well, it's very rude to have a party without me uninvited."

Serizawa quickly grabbed a silver candlestick and held it like it was a cross. When Serizawa stepped outside, the man was changing. His skin turning a bright red, bat like wings appearing at the side of his head, black fur grew on his lower half with a tail hitting the ground like a whip which caused the ground to break. Serizawa gulped and jumped in a random car, the same car he drove Beatrice to get her baptized. Serizawa closed his eyes and ran over that thing. Serizawa saw through a mirror that the demon's remains were black tentacles and black smoke as he was.......regenerating!

Flashback Ends:

Serizawa looked at his daughter who is in shock. Then she heard Moyuru screaming out, "YOU KILL HIM!!!!! YOU KILL HIM!!!!!!" Then suddenly she was grabbed by a giant spider monster, its limbs wrapped around Beatrice.

"M-Miki K!!!!!" Beatrice shouted as she is far enough so Koda won't attack or kill her. "So..." Miki Kuroda spoke, "Akira is not the only one."

Flashback:

Miki Kuroda was dumbfounded. She and Kukun came to an underground nightclub and there was a lot of nude people either dancing or having sex. The poor teen quickly hid in the unisex bathroom to get the smell of blood, sex and alcohol out of her. It seems that Kukun had followed her.

"Hey something?" The teen asked and Miki answered, "I never see sex before.." although she masturbated before. Then the music went silent then there was loud screaming of men and women as they flood the bathroom. Miki noticed the looks on their faces, it was one of fear.

"Okay!" Miki Kuroda spoke, "If this is a prank, I'm not scar-" when she step outside, she came face to face with a bloody Beatrice, panting hard. Miki let out a loud scream and Beatrice mimicking the same scream. Finding a shotgun, Miki's face changed into focused and anger, thinking Beatrice was the one responsible for the massacre. But Beatrice won't stay still until a large muscular arm grabbed Beatrice, revealing itself to Miki Kuroda who dropped the gun. Then two wings which look like a dragon's wings ripped through the being's shoulder blades and flew away with Beatrice in his arms. Miki was staring in shock that she didn't notice a spider crawling on her hand and bit her on the back of her hand. Miki yelped in pain and the spider was long gone. She find it later.

Flashback Ends:

"Holy shit...." Beatrice spoke and Miki Kuroda spoke, "I didn't blame you for it. I was just.."

"Freak out?" Beatrice finished and Miki said, "Yes, freak out." while the much paler teen was getting a little nervous. She's never close to Miki Kuroda before. Now she made two.....no three people get possessed by demons.

***********

Kinuyo Nishi was walking alone on the street, she heard about something about Devilman. Yes, it might sound like some generic super hero or super villain name. Then she heard something which cause the teen to grab her Tessen then suddenly two demons appeared, a male and a female. The female look like a mix of a jewel wasp and a human woman with dark hair. The male demon was a blue with green circle and look like a humanoid toad with spikes coming out of its shoulders.

Suddenly, the jewel wasp demoness felt a pain in her chest and saw a huge jack knife and saw a human man, bigger than any other human yet his eyes will full of hatred and blood lust then he tore the knife through her body until the blade reached the demoness' pelvis and her organs spilled out on the ground.

Kinuyo slashed at the male demon which earned a loud scream and a spray of yellow blood. It's seems that the blood and screaming attracted someone.

Then Zuboo was punched so hard he went flying into a fence. The demon snarled as the voice spoke, "And first..." and tied the humanoid toad with metal pipes so tight the demon can't escape.

"Damn you Amon-wannbe! You just have to ruin my day!" Zuboo snarled with rage but the being snarled back, "Good grief... It's Devilman, and simple as that!"

"If Doroko finds out about this, You're dead!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zuboo roared then Kinuyo decided to check on the demoness and find the man with the knife gone. "What?" Kinuyo thought to herself, "Where did he go?" and she think it might be the result of sleeping late due to her demon hunting.

Devilman was about leave when he saw Tare with a big black fur canine which almost look like a huge wolf. His face was pale and stricken with guilt that Devilman can sense it.


	11. Chapter 8- Humanity

Miki Kuroda tried to recovered from the spider bite but when she heard Mayuta's screams. The girl looked for him and saw that he was gone. And there was a creature that look like a bug creature. Miki was horrified, yet she was backing up.

SPLAT!!!!

Miki felt something splat against her face. The teen look down and froze. The creature was dead but there is something wrong with her.

Looking down at her reflection, she froze.

Her form resembled a spider, her skin was a brown and her hair was spiked as well as her nipples because her breasts were on her back. Her four eyes staring at her reflection. Her legs were long and twisted with spikes protruding from them. Just like any spider, she had a large thorax. Then Miki felt her body changing and she passed out.

After a few minutes, Miki got up after the shock. Then she noticed that her body is muscular and curvy like some pin-up model especially her large breasts and ass.

*********

Beatrice was stunned while staring at Miki Kuroda. "Maybe someone just snatch him up. He could break free who is holding him."

"I hope so." Miki spoke, the auburn teen spoke. Unaware to the two, Ryo approached Beatrice and snarled with jealously, "Stay away from Akira Fudo..." then Miki Kuroda snarled, "You're not the boss of Beatrice! Just leave or you will be dead, you hear me?"

*********

Noel was off the plane and out of the airport but there is no sign of his wife and son. He knows Miki Makimura is busy with the track marathon. The French-American walked awkwardly through the crowd outside and saw an older gentleman who is walking and humming.

"Excuse sir." Noel spoke, pulling out a photo of his family and pointing at Tare, "Have you seen this boy lately?" and the man's face went pale and his pupils were small as pin pricks. "I saw him with a woman and a black canine....I thought it was a wolf.... I don't know.." The man was relieved that his son is okay along with Akiko but a wolf....?

Just what the hell is going on? When Beatrice appeared, she was acting odd until one night when he got a letter from Beatrice asking for help. Noel had thought it was something odd. But he checked it out and found a drink then a strange woman appeared and when she drank it, she transformed into Beatrice.

Noel ran past the older man, calling out, "TARE! AKIKO! TARE! AKIKO!!!" as he was getting worried. When the man ran past many people who are confused.

Then he found them with a canine creature that looks like a wolf. Noel was relieved when he heard something behind him. There was armed men pointing guns at them.

"Get away from them, that's my son!!!!" Noel cried out, expecting multiple bullets hitting him but there was screaming and saw that the wolf was now bigger like the size of a school bus and it's tearing up and devouring the men.

"Hey!" A voice called which made Noel turned around.

"Get in!"

*********

Armaros and Baal were finally dressed. Now the next thing is finding Lucifer or Satan who they know is on this Earth as Ryo Asuka. Baal was determined but Armaros had one mission to focus on, finding her wings. She knows if an angel removes their wings, they become mortal. As the two siblings were walking, there was the sound of a police car.

"Excuse me sir." One of the officers spoke, "Are you carrying something illegal?" and Baal spoke, "Illegal? YOUR SOUL!!!!" and managed to grabbed the officer while his partner was in shock as Baal snapped his hostage's neck.

"Oops." he spoke with a childish tone before laughing with malice in that giggle. Then the other officer began to seize up, having a violent spasm on the ground before rising up with his eyes complete black as a black fluid dripped down.

" **Baal, why did you chose this path? Father made this loop for a reason......** "

"HE'S NOT CHARGE OF THIS LOOP ANYMORE NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Baal roared at the possessed officer. Right before the angel who is possessing the officer could reacted, he was impaled with a hockey stick by a teenager with green and eye iris.

"Great job Mizaru." Baal spoke

"Baal, you're here?"

"Oh Jenny." Baal spoke, "It's been a long time."

*********

"ARE YOU THAT NUTS!!!!! BEATRICE IS NOT THE ANTICHRIST!!!!! I CAN'T FIND ANY 666 ON HER!!!!!!!" Akira snarled while Ryo spoke, "That's why-"

"Akira....help me......"

Akira had heard that voice before.

His own grandmother from his father's side. He never saw her ever since his transformation but the problem is she might get a heart attack when she saw him in his Devilman form.

"I'm going!" Akira spoke, walking away from Ryo who is standing there.

*********

Akira had finally found her. Aki Fudo was unharmed as she saw her grandson but she notice he had changed.

The teen attempt to help his grandma out while asking, "Who put here?" and the old woman answered, "It's a someone who called you an old friend...."

Old Friend?

"Who?" Akira asked and the elderly woman was about to say, "Dor-" then freezing and suddenly begin to spasm. Then she transformed into a horrific beast. Akira was about to transformed when the monster was shrieking in pain. He saw that it was covered in acid while a young girl with another demon that is attached to her body, which includes her breasts and groin repeating the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"I-It's fine..." Aki's voice called out, who is dying. Akira ran to his grandmother side, gripping her hand gently. He noticed the look of sadness and remorse in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for not letting knowing your dreams...."

"I forgive you, Obaa-san." Akira spoke sadly but no tears came as his grandmother took her last breath and passed away from the acid.

*********

Serizawa stepped out of the car and investigate the building. It looked old and deserted, forgotten by all. "Mikiko! Yumi!" he called out.

"Oh. Your little friends are not here." A dark voice spoke and Serizawa was about to turn around when a sharp tail impaled a toad humanoid through the back.

"You failed me for the last time, Zuboo...." The voice growled and it didn't take Serizawa to realized that voice is Doroko's voice. The Alpha Demon pulled his tail away and saw Serizawa who is frozen in shock.

"MR. SERIZAWA!!!! ARE YOU OKAY? I HEAR SCREAMING-" Mikiko's voice called out.

"Oh crap!" Akira's voice came out from the darkness.

"So....." Doroko began, "You wanted to feel human, Amon. Ever since his son died of old age and you hold your son's corpse and caused the death of a priest. It's such a shame. But you fall for a scarlet letter..."

"Wanna beat his ass, Amon?" Akira spoke. Then the teenage boy was changing as a dark aura of energy filled the building then there was a loud explosion. Standing where Akira used to be is Amon.

"DON'T CALL HER A SCARLET LETTER!!!!!" Amon snarled wildly which took Doroko by surprise. He never saw Amon being defensive over her. Mikiko and Serizawa ran but he forgot Yumi who is horrified then a demon charged at Amon who catches him and holds him by the throat.

SNAP!!!!

Serizawa heard the bone snapping and saw that not only Amon had snapped the neck of a demon but he is devouring it too. Serizawa who is now feeling sick to his stomach, threw up into his hands and on the ground. His own meal was now in his hands since he ate before all of this mess.

"You know that's gross and cowardly of you..." Amon spoke, "Your own daughter had ripped the flesh off a demon's neck and spat out the blood." Then another demon but this time, it was a hybrid of a mosquito and a human woman with light blonde hair. Amon snarled, "You want fun? AMON SHOW YOU FUN!!!!!!!"

The demon charged, avoiding any claws from the mosquito demoness but when the claws made a scar on his cheek, he lifted up his clawed hand and slapped her so hard, she splatted.

"Mosquitos suck."


	12. Chapter 9- Beauty and The Beast

Beatrice was humming silently. She couldn't believe what Ryo told her, stay away from Akira. Beatrice had thought Ryo was just jealous.

"Beware of jealously. It's a green-eyed monster that makes fun of the victims it devours."

Beatrice did remember seeing Ryo at that Blood Bath nightclub.

Flashback:

The demon's blood splashed on her as she thought to herself, "Now I feel like Carrie now." while fearing Serizawa that would punish her.

"Have you tried to save your own buddy." A demon spoke, "Amon is getting stronger." which made Beatrice freak out, "Oh crap, Akira!" as she ran towards the newly transformed Devilman, wrapping her legs around his waist and smashed her lips against Devilman's own which shocked the demons and some of the surviving humans who are completely stunned. Beatrice could taste the blood and the hellfire in his mouth.

Beatrice had to pull away when another charged at Devilman.

Flashback Ends:

Then she heard someone landing behind her. The teen turned around and froze in shock and horror.

Standing there was Amon.

"Aw s-"

Then she felt Amon's clawed finger pressed against her lips to silence her. Horror and fear was stabbing at Beatrice's spine. Was she going to get devoured or raped? Then Amon spoke, "Remember how you killed your own finance, Katsuo.... Driving that spear into him?"

"He chose it! He didn't want to become a monster..." Beatrice answered, a hint of guilt in her tone. But Amon said, "Well, you helped me with the host thing even though he controlled. I think you can help me find a bride."

Then Beatrice's face went paler than ever and thought, "Oh shit.....", fearing that two outcomes will happened.

*************

Miki Makimura had noticed Beatrice was acting off. The teen was checking the bathroom and saw the shocking site. Beatrice had managed to tied herself up. Miki was relieved that her parents and younger brother are safe. Mr. Serizawa did have them in a safe place but Tare was let go because of a strange dog. Miki ran to untied Beatrice who is struggling to get away.

"Beatrice, what is going on?" Miki asked Beatrice who is squirming like a fish out of a lake, "A-Amon wanted...."

"It's Devilman, have you forgotten already?" Devilman spoke, catching the attention of Beatrice and Miki. "Why are you tied up?" the demon asked and Beatrice gulped, answering, "Uhhh, the demon you are controlling wanted a bride but I am nervous that two outcomes. Either the demoness might dislike or kill you or something might born...."

"That's the oddest thing I ever heard!" Devilman spoke, reverting back to Akira Fudo. "That's why you tied yourself up. I know that your uncle is a cop and if he found you tied up, you would blame me."

*************

Beatrice rubbed at the rope markings on her wrist. She hoped it would calm Amon down. Then she heard something from one of the bushes. It sounded like a puppy whimpering. "Did someone left a puppy here?" Beatrice thought to herself.

Diving through the bushes, the teen found something shocking. It look like a baby version of a werewolf. Dark Brown fur covered the baby's body. His golden eyes stared at her. Beatrice stroke the baby's cheek and the baby transformed into a human baby aside from the golden eyes.

Did a woman left this baby here. Maybe she did it because she might be not ready for being a mother.

*************

"IS THAT A BABY?!?!?!" Miko, Wamu and Gabi asked while staring at the baby Beatrice is holding. "Yea why? I found him in a bush..." Gabi was in shock while Wamu was trying to think of names for the baby until Beatrice said, "What about Fenrir?"

"Fenrir?"

"As in the giant wolf from Norse Mythology." Beatrice spoke. Then she saw Akira Fudo then he noticed the baby. Fear etched his face as he said, "Am I-"

"No." Beatrice reassured her friend, "I just found him in the bushes..." and Wamu spoke, "Guess we need some baby stuff for Fenrir, I guess." The teenager gangster leader was about to leave when suddenly, Beatrice got dressed in Akira's clothes and said, "I'm going. Call Uncle Baiko here as well." and Wamu and Beatrice left to get the supplies.

*************

Armaros was sick of it. Sick of Baal killing people. She was feeling tired of it. Her father had send her to punish Baal but Baal had to drag her to the human world. Kicking a can into a church that is in ruins since the Edo Period.

Then she saw a person, a female teen to be exact.

No, no, no, no!

Grabbing a pole, she followed the girl into the church. Then when the girl opened the chest, a powerful energy burst from the chest which send her flying backwards but Armaros caught her. Armaros felt her face turning pale.

The loop is broken.

But Ragnarok is coming.


	13. Chapter 10- Sad Satan

"Hey Ryo, I heard you said, 'if love doesn't exist, there is no sorrow.' thing."

"Yes, Beatrice. I told you how many times." Ryo spoke, looking through multiple newspapers from 1990's to 2000's. Until Ryo found something off.

**KANTO HELLQUAKE**

Ryo reads, "A meteor caused an earthquake in the Kanto. While nobody was hurt, there is destruction, ranging from broken glass to debris. The meteor was found at the rocky mountain side along with three survivors of an accident. 28 year old Katsuya Serizawa, 26 year old Angelica Burns and a 5 year old girl (name not given) who lived in a cave. It was unclear how long this girl is staying the cave but villagers had horrific tales of demons."

Ryo froze after he read it, he should warned Akira. But every time he tried to call him but there is a beeping sound. Ryo calmed down, "Maybe I might be wrong for the love and sorrow thing..."

Then the blonde teen heard a giggle, it was coming from his bed. Grabbing a handgun, he approached the bed and ripped the covers away. On his bed was a man, blonde and pale like Ryo but his eyes are red and dressed in black. In his hands was an inflatable globe. Then he threw at Ryo who catches it.

"He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the whole world in his hands..." Ryo was horrified, "Who are you!? Get out of here, or I'll call the police!" then Ryo felt dizzy. He needed Akira but he is stumbling.

"Oh really, Brother.... You wanted to overthrow your father and have Akira Fudo as your own." The blonde spoke to Ryo who passed out on the ground.

*************

When Ryo regained conscious, he noticed that he was chained at the wrists and ankles. Ryo's face was becoming pale.

"What the hell?!?" Ryo spoke when the man appeared but with a familiar face. It was Jenny, his secretary. Panic set in Ryo as the struggling began.

"Oh, big brother...you haven't recovered your memory. You don't even remember your own brother! How disappointing!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!"

"Satan, my name is Baal. I'm one of your younger siblings.." Baal spoke, introducing himself to the blonde prodigy, "Do you remember how you trick your own mother so you will be reborn as Ryo Asuka after those demons tear you apart, brother?"

Ryo had no choice as his teeth made contact with his tongue and bit down. Blood gushed in his mouth. Yet he felt light headed. Was this it? It would be a shame if-

Then he felt life coming back to him, followed by Baal saying, "Spit it!" like a owner telling a dog to spit out a shoe. Ryo spat out the piece of the bitten tongue. The blonde was panicking again and was ready to bite down again but Baal shoved a medical gag into Ryo's mouth.

"Jenny. Bring the ritual."

Then Jenny approached Ryo and transformed into her true form. A wide smile on her face while her body excluding her face was covered in pinkish-red hair. Then she pointed one of her fingers on Ryo's forehead. He was engulfed into a golden light, while he began to scream out of pain.

"Oh please! You must be joking, Satan! The pain doesn't exist. Even if you were really Ryo Asuka, you didn't care a lot about the suffering. Am I Right?" Baal spoke, disappointed when Ryo was screaming in pain.

Then it stopped and Ryo went limp, throat sore from screaming.

"Ryo?" Baal spoke then Ryo's eyes open but it wasn't Ryo.

"No...."

A smile formed on Baal's lips. He finally did it. He brought back his brother. The one who let the demons dismembered him and devoured, expect for his heart.

Outside Armaros was horrified. If there is no loop......millions could die!

"Armaros?" A voice called from behind her.

Standing behind the Angel of Death was her brother, Gabriel who had the look of guilt for his younger sister who is forced by her brother to do horrible things.

The Twilight is here.

Just like how their own mother overthrow her father...


	14. Chapter 11- My Last Breath

Devilman flew through the air. All was quiet until there was a voice, "AMON!!!!!!"

"Great...!" Devilman snarled then he saw a figure of a flaming demon who revealed it's true form. Dark fur covered his body expect for the face. On his shoulders were two beings, one being a skull with blonde hair and the other looking feminine with green hair flowing and yellow eyes. Purple wings are under his arms and they look like bat wings. His chest had a mouth with sharp teeth. Devilman snarled with anger at this new foe who just appeared out of nowhere. "I am surprised that your friend found Loki's baby son..!" then Devilman remember baby Fenrir and thought, "Maybe this Loki is Fenrir's biological father?"

He couldn't let this demon kill everybody.

"Uhhhh....Zenon...." A demon spoke, "I think this won't end well at all-" but the same demon was cut short when Zenon slashed the demon in half, sending gore floating in the air before the demon's remains fell.

"I don't fucking care...." Zenon growled with rage and looked back at Devilman, "Now, where we're here?" but he noticed that Devilman is gone. Then Zenon was slammed against the back by Devilman's elbow.

But unknown to Devilman, they are two demons who didn't agree with Zenon. One look a werewolf with bluish fur but he had two red horns that are coming out of his forehead and he had bat wings attached to his arms. The shocking part of him was that he had a human face and a tail which is similar to a feline. But he wasn't alone, a female demoness accompanied him, she had red markings on her body, her long red hair hanged like vines. She almost look like Witchblade but her crotch and legs were covered by a thin layer of purple fur. Her fingernails look like claws sharp enough to tear a person in half. Sharp spikes protruding from her back which was scaly like her arms and she was bare footed. Just like the markings and her hair, she had a long red reptile like tail with three spikes sticking at the end of the tail.

"ZENON!!! DO YOU WANT THE SUPPOSED ANTICHRIST TO KILL YOU!" The werewolf demon snarled at the demon who turned around and growled while charging at Devilman, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT-"

Then there was a bright light.

"MY EYES!!!!" Zenon roared, blinded by the light which is enough for Devilman as he left Zenon with a devastating punch. Devilman turned to see whoever Zenon is yelling out and snarled, "Who the hell are you two?"

Then the female demon turned to look at Devilman, "I'm Medusa, and he's my mate Dante. Don't worry, we are here to help you!"

Then Zenon rose up, snarling with rage, "How dare you to blind me like that!?" but Medusa spoke, "But we didn't do anything...I think it was His wish."

The other demons spoke, "Him!? He's the one who do that!? But why!?" But Zenon gripped his teeth in rage, "With pleasure! I've come to kill Amon, but I will kill you and your mate as well!!"

Then there is a bright flash which hits Zenon which it didn't kill him but he was gravely injured which caused shock enter the demons.

" What the....." Devilman spoke but Dante growled, "We need to go...." Devilman was about to ask Dante but Medusa agreed with her mate, " Dante's right! We must go now!!"

"What's going on!?" Devilman asked and Dante answered, "We promise you to explain everything you need to know, but not now! Now is the time to rejoin your friends before it's too late. Beatrice won't forgive us if we came too late..." Devilman was in shock as the trio flew away, "Wait...how do you know Beatrice?"

**********

Zenon was in pain, it didn't kill him yet it left a huge crater. He stood up, snarling in pain.

"Next you will say, "Damn Vita." Am I right?"

"Damn Vi...WHAT!?"

The demon turned to see Loki, the demon who is chained by and blinded with snake venom. Yet he was freed. But how? Maybe when they are freed, Loki was freed as well.

"I'm not going kill you. But that doesn't mean I will help you." Loki spoke then teleported away, leaving Zenon alone.

**********

"Where is Remy?" Serizawa asked, concerned about his employee who went missing in the Himalaya Mountains along with Saeko Kodai.

" I don’t know where is he, sir!" A woman said while she is concerned, "By the way, Mrs. Kodai asked me where was her daughter."

"Rossi, it’s been three months since Saeko left her home to rejoin Rémy into their trip to the Himalayas..." Serizawa answered.

"Worried about me, Mr. Serizawa?" A voice spoke which caused Serizawa to turn around and saw Remy Prince.

"Remy? Where have you been?!" Serizawa asked Remy who answered, "I was dating Saeko. By the way, if her mother wanted to see her, she could come to our house by herself. No need to harass Gina for that!"

"How do you know that?" Serizawa then asked, " You realize you worried me. Why are you late?"

"I said I was on a date with Saeko, but we got a little problem with three guys who attacked an innocent teenager...'

"And how is Saeko?"

"She’s fine, thank you for asking!" Remy answered.

Then Serizawa went silent when he heard the word 'teenager' and got worried. "Mr. Serizawa, are you okay?" One Guest asked. "It’s fine. I...I just hope that wasn’t Beatrice." Serizawa finally said. Remy reassured the man, "Don’t worry, Boss! Your little daughter is fine too, just trust me..." and Serizawa asked, "What about her friend?"

"You mean Akira?" Remy spoke which shocked Serizawa. But he calmed down. "Yes." Remy's voice had relieved the man, "Don’t worry, he’s fine too. Just a little tired, but he’s okay." " Tired?" A guest asked.

"A little bit." Serizawa answered while Remy guided him, "Why don’t you take a rest, boss?" and Serizawa agreed, "Yes. You’re probably right!" then there was a female voice, "Erm...excuse me, is everything alright?" which frighten the man and he saw Saeko Kodai, unharmed and fine. "Saeko!?!" Serizawa shouted.

"Hey, Mr. Serizawa? How are you?" Saeko asked the man who answered, "Tired."

"Oh. You just need to rest. "

"I know. Your boyfriend told that too." Serizawa spoke before Remy jumped in, "He’s right, honey!" Saeko smiled and kissed Remy on the lips, and then she whispered something to his ear which made Remy's face turn pale. "What did you whispered?" Serizawa asked before a familiar voice spoke, "Why does Beatrice had that thing on her?" Saeko and Remy gasped. Serizawa turned and he saw something he didn’t expect since a while...

Standing on the balcony was Akira Fudo was standing there, arms crossed. It was a shocker to the guests, Remy, Saeko and Katsuya Serizawa.

"Mr. Serizawa. I'm not being serious." Akira spoke, "Tell me why you had her wear that Holy Lock."

Serizawa gulped, nervous that Beatrice might hear. "You see, Beatrice is not a human nor a demon. She's a..."

"She's what?" Akira asked then Serizawa answered, "She's a Siren." and Akira thought, "Is in Sirene?" then Remy corrected Akira, "No, the Sirene we know was a demon. Sirens are a subspecies of human who have demon powers..." which surprised Akira. The only Siren he heard was the Greek Mythology, those bird woman hybrids lure ships to their doom due to their lovely songs. Until people made them into fish chimeras. "The only problem is they were supposed to have extinct a millennia ago. So, how Beatrice could be one of them?!" Saeko said, wondering how could it happened.

"Maybe it could be through something like an unnatural birth-"

Then Saeko transformed into her demon form as Medusa and pressed a finger against Serizawa's forehead.

Serizawa's blood went frozen when he saw a young woman with the same hair color as Beatrice but her eyes are a dark blue and her belly look swollen. Was she pregnant? There was like 6 people, 5 regular people were dressed in 1980's outfit but the sixth one look Russian and dressed like a monk.

Then there was a bright flash, revealing a dark skinned man with a scar over of his eyes yet he look handsome yet he looks rugged, resilient.

Then the pregnant woman yelled out, "Can you pretty please show me your powers please!" and the man asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Then the dark skinned man transformed into a familiar face Serizawa saw before. When he attempted to kidnap Beatrice, when Akira let him punish the demons for calling Beatrice a Scarlet Letter.

Amon.

There was a loud shriek from the woman as she disintegrated into nothing but ashes and charred bones. "Oops..."

"My god...." Serizawa spoke. Then he heard something behind him, sliver like a snake.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!"

"LALA?!?!" Akira yelled, seeing the demoness had fully regenerated. He could the fear in Lala's eyes. Maybe she saw Dante and freaks out. Her first instinct was to run but she was frozen in fear to even move.

"So, I heard that my brother is awakened...." A voice called out and it was a female with the same eye color of Ryo Asuka but her hair is brown. "Seriously, Baal have a sinister plan." then Serizawa spoke, "I will deal with it."

**********

"So Mr. Asuka, what you can tell us about the demons."

"Well, they are-"

"Existed for millions of years ago. I guess they went into hiding after Adramelech was butchered by his own daughter." A voice joins in. The voice of one Katsuya Serizawa. Ryo froze when he saw older man approaching the reporter.

"So is it true that you are jealous of Mr. Serizawa?" The reporter asked, Ryo could the darkness within him.

"HOW DO YO KNOW-"

"Beware of jealously, Mr. Asuka. It's a green-eyed monster that makes fun of the victims it devours." Serizawa spoke and Ryo lowers his hand and left the studio. Baal could sense the defeat in Ryo. "Oh, don't be disappointed, brother. I got a plan." Ryo's head perked up by Baal's plan.

"So, what is it?"

"It's very simple, big brother."

**********

" So why are we here, Hie?" Babo asked his quiet friend who shrugged while 48 people talked to each other. Then a man appeared on the stage yet he oddly look like Ryo. "Heya Ryo!" Babo yelled out Then the man growled, "It's Baal." and another man asked, "Are you Ryo's brother?"

"His younger brother." Baal spoke and the same man said, "You look like Ryo's older brother though."

"Was it your height?" A woman asked then Baal coughed softly and begins, "Anyways, you notice that I am the son of God."

"No. I didn't know that. I thought Jesus was God's son. So are you the Antichrist.."

"Well, do you want to know who Baal is?"

"No.."

"No? Don't know God had some children, and not only the one you called Jesus Christ? There are Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Raguel, Remiel, Saraqael, our sister Armaros, me and Lucifer...but you better knew him as Satan!"

"That kinda.....MAKE SENESE!" the man spoke. Baal sighed heavily and then two five vans. Great they are here now...

"Okay fine. I will tell you..." Baal spoke and began the dark story, "About before the creation of humanity, there was a tree and seven horned creatures came out of the tree. Well, all expect for one who lived in complete darkness, alone and enraged. Then he came out of the tree and devoured his siblings who are at first happy to see that their younger sibling could see the happiest place on Earth. Despite the pain, he gained so much power so he decide to one thing. Create an army and destroy everything in his path."

The crowd was getting so uneasy even the Demon Busters too but Baal continued, "Sitting on his throne made of the skeletons of his victims, he targeted Anastasia, daughter of Aona who is the goddess of war, both the brutality and the noble parts of war. Finally when he got his hands on Aona, he forced her to reproduce an army for him. Orc-like beasts, an army of barbarians, Ira, Regina, a monster with tough hide that no weapons could harm it, an army of talented Warlocks and finally a group of normal humans but they are no humans."

"Wait what?" The man spoke.

Baal continued the dark story, "But the seventh children were spared, raised by their grandmother, Terra. Once they are older, the youngest child was horrified and disgusted by her own father. Now going by Demon King, his seventh spawn. Even though the Demon King is stronger, the youngest girl overcome her own father. Ripping his limbs and head off then she finally killed all of her siblings who allied with their father expect for Regina who is spared. But now Ragnarok is upon us! I can sense the evil..."

"IN WHERE!?!" A man asked.

"In them." Baal answered, pointing at the Demon Busters, "And the demons are freed and hiding within them."

The Demon Busters are prepared but when the mob turned around, their eyes burned with hatred.

Then one of the armored man dropped a rifle and screamed, running while taking off his armor so it would be easier on him.

The others weren't so lucky. The mob of 50 people charged at them, no guilt, no fear, no feeling of regret or logic. Ryo was surprised that his brother's plan actually worked. Baal proudly hop off the stage, grabbing a torch, "So it's time to take action, boys. IT'S TIME TO FOLLOW ME!!!!!!!"

**********

Beatrice was getting worried about Ryo Asuka. Yet, there is a bad feeling in her stomach. She called Kaori and Reijiro and told them to stay away from Japan. Akiko and Noel are safe but it was tragedy that Miko Kuroda's grandmother passed away. Beatrice hoped that Akira might be back.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Then Baiko approached the door then there was a loud bang. "UNCLE!" Beatrice shouted and saw her uncle with a gun. Then she saw a group of people, looking like they are under some spell.

"Uncle, what the-"

Beatrice was interrupted when Miki ran outside. "Crap..." Beatrice spoke, quickly taking a white lighter as she and Miko ran outside. Once Beatrice and Miko ran past the mob. Then suddenly Babo grabbed Miko by the throat, ready to end her life.

Then her savior came...

IT WAS MAYUTA!!!!!!

He tackled Babo, knocking the gun away and Mayuta could the adrenaline rush through his veins. Then the male whispered, "Sorry buddy." and kicked Babo in the groin so hard Babo screamed. Yet it was enough when Miki saw Mayuta alive.

Hie was still after Miki, right before the blade could plunged into Miki's back which would end her life, Beatrice tackled Hie and stabbed him in the hand with the knife. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Hie yelled, "You'll pay-"

"Miki....." Beatrice spoke, "I realized something...that box I opened. I remember that there is a light blue flame that hit me.... I think it was Hope... Even humanity went insane.... Please take it.." as she gave Miki the Holy Lock.

"B-Beatrice..."

Then the messy hair teen dropped a lighter which traveled up her body and engulfed into flames. The mob who is once full of gleeful malice turned into panic. But there was a woman running, holding what appears to be 12 dark grey wings.

Then the flames turned into a light blue as the woman approached closer. And right it was released, she had spoke her final words, "I'm sorry, Mother and Father..."

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beatrice could feel the hope released from her yet her body was severely burnt. She saw Armaros' corpse as well. Burnt into a crispy corpse. Finally, the teen fainted. All of the mob members look at the whole scene in total disbelief, the malice gone.

"Is she alive?'

"ARE YOU THAT DUMB!!! SHE'S BURNED INTO A CRISP!!!

"But still!!!"

"Wamu?" Babo spoke before seeing the knife, "OMFG WHY DO I HAVE THIS!!!! " before apologizing, "OMG I'M SO SORRY!!"

Hie painfully pull the knife out of his hand. He hoped that any hospitals might be open. But he saw something terrifying.

"G-Guys..." he spoke, he never spoke before aside from rapping. "What?" the mob member asked.

He turned around and froze. The Devilman appears, and he's not too happy at all, if he's readily enough to shed blood. His eyes red with rage and fangs bared.

Then mob reacted by screaming while one was horrified. Then the guy who didn't fled spoke, "I-It c-came out of nowhere... S-She...."

Devilman looked down at the ground and shock filled his brain, followed by sorrow and fear.

"BEATRICE!!!!" A loud roar echoed while Medusa and Dante took a good distance, away from the crying demon. Afar from the mourning was Doroko.

"Hmmm." He thought to himself, "Should I? No..no... I know she's a late bloomer...Maybe I can use her to trick Baal."


	15. Chapter 12- All of these Thoughts running through my head

Devilman couldn't believe what he saw. He expected Miki's decapitated head but he didn't expect Beatrice with burn marks all over her body. "Those bastards!" Devilman snarled with rage, "If they were to trying kill you and Miki, I will make sure that they'll all rotted in hell for that!"

Then there was, "DON'T!!!" from Beatrice, "They realize that you are not some bloodthirsty demon..." yet her voice was hoarse and raspy, "I-It's R-Ryo...."

"Ryo?" Devilman spoke.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lala screamed which nearly made Beatrice jumped. Jun couldn't believe her eyes and ears.

"Maybe we might-"

"D-DON'T!" Beatrice denied and Devilman asked, "But why?"

"I-I cause it.... A-And I d-don't want to see you sad at me...." Beatrice spoke then Lala who had enough screamed, "STOP BEING CRYPTIC!!!!" which earned a glare from Dante. Then finally, Beatrice spoke, "M-Maybe it's better than this way...."

"Oh hell no..." Lala spoke, "You're not dying!!!! You'll make Akira sad!!!" but Devilman give Beatrice to Wamu and told the gangster rapper, "Hold her.." Wamu was in shock, "W-what..."

"Akira...." Dante spoke, "Are you...."

"Going to fight Satan, yes." Devilman spoke but Dante placed a hand on the demon's shoulder, "You realized that fighting Satan is a death sentence."

Kukun gulped loudly then Miko and Lala looked at each other. Devilman, Medusa and Dante were about to leave when Jun, Miko and Lala joined the group.

"I understand that we almost lost Beatrice but we can't give up." Jun spoke then Lala responded, "Yea, that Satan bastard deserved a horrible fate worse than-"

Miko, who is annoyed by Lala's ranting mouth since she lost her grandmother and help from Beatrice who is badly burnt, slapped the demoness which earned a yelp of pain. Devilman's lips formed a friendly then he thought of his parents' reactions. Baiko ran to his niece. He was in shock when he saw Devilman, fear in his eyes but when he saw Beatrice's burns.

Miko transformed into her Devilman form, going from a curvy looking female to a huge spider-like monster.

Gabi and Wamu were unsure but Jun is right. Beatrice did it to save humanity from damnation. After Jun transformed into her Devil Lady form, the group was gone. Ready to take down Satan and Baal once and for all.


	16. Chapter 13- Arm on Fire, Veins Burning Red

It was completely darkness. Where the hell is she? Beatrice felt multiple burns on her body. Then she noticed a figure in the distance, yet it look familiar...

Beatrice was suspicious about it. Then she felt something wet on foot which is not badly burnt. Lifting up, it was water but not blood. She didn't freak out or anything but there is a chill running up her spine.

Then there was a bright light.

Then there was a soft voice whispering, "Prepare."

Beatrice woke up, her head aching hard but something is wrong with her. She got up slowly yet it hurts like hell. Looking down at her foot, she froze. Her right foot had changed. It resembled a dragon's foot. Something is completely wrong with her. Walking into the bathroom, Beatrice slowly removed the bandages from her face which didn't take long until Beatrice gasped loudly.

The half of her face was a dark grey color with red veins while her hair was almost white, something like a person with Marie Antoinette Syndrome. The most affected was her teeth, using her tongue to feel sharp teeth.

She heard a loud horrified gasp. Standing in the front of the bathroom door was Reijiro Fudo. His face etched in fear of what he saw.

*********

Devilman flew through the air, yet the vision of Beatrice's badly burnt face filled his mind. Yet he couldn't let it bother him. He would save everybody. He won't let Satan or Baal get their wishes.

Then he heard a loud roar. Devilman stopped when he saw a group of demons, including Moyuru Koda. Devilman was in shock because of Moyuru's sudden choice of allies.

And leader was........Doroko!!!!!!

"Well Doroko, you let a mentally scarred Devilman on your side...." Dante spoke while Medusa stared at Doroko with a look disgust.

"SHUT UP!!! YOUR BUDDY STOLE MY BOYFRIEND'S LIFE!!!!"

"No! She went overboard!" Devilman snarled loudly. Doroko watched, a frown on his lips. He can't let that fallen angel get Akira Fudo. That's why they failed. Love does exist.....

Then suddenly, Devilman charged at Doroko, clawed hands tearing through the flesh of Doroko's shoulders. Devilman didn't care that he is going to die. He didn't hear Dante or Medusa's screams.

*********

Devilman was unconscious. All he saw was darkness but his vision focused and he saw Doroko, a look of digust and anger. Devilman attempt to break free but he noticed that he was restrained to an ice cross. And there's a dead demon, its blood on Doroko's clawed hand. "W-What the hell!" Devilman snarled but Doroko spoke, "You are wondering why you are restrained here. I can't let Satan get you."

"S-Satan..." Devilman spoke but Doroko continued, "He wanted to overthrow his father, the son of the Entity...no...the seventh son of the Entity....He wanted to be an emperor.... So he chose Sodom and Gomorrah and drive the residents to insan-"

"IT'S HER!!!!"

Doroko was pissed that he was interrupted and growled, "If is it-"

Then he heard "PREPARE FOR COMBAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE BRINGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Doroko flew above the ground and was in shock. Riding on a motorcycle that is speeding was Beatrice Abe but there is something wrong and he can sense it. "Focus on her first!" Doroko growled, "I can sense something wrong with her."

Then Koda charged, still pissed at Beatrice. Transforming, he charged at the motorcycle and destroyed. But he was unaware that Beatrice hopped off the motorcycle. Yet it was too late when Beatrice appear behind the demon who is ready to whip Devilman but there was a dark whisper behind him, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM..." yet it didn't sound like Doroko..

"DO-"

Then Devilman saw Beatrice but she look demonic than ever. Half of her face was a dark grey, hair almost white and her foot look like a raptor.

"Clever Girl...."


	17. Chapter 14- Frustration is getting Bigger

Beatrice remember how she met Akira. She was once an emotionless child. She saw friendship as an excuse. Yet none of the kids bother her. They are afraid of her until Akira popped out and managed to pop her bubble of emotionless state.

**********

Ryo was curious yet he can sense Akira isn't coming. But a familiar face appeared.

"Oh, Mr. Serizawa...."

"You....." Serizawa spoke, "I thought you will have a bright future until you had some odd behavior which worried me."

"Odd behavior...?" Ryo spoke, "What odd behavior?"

Serizawa took a deep breath, "You done some horrible things... Including where you mutilated a boy's arm with a hunting knife so badly he had to get stitches. Not only that, you

tried to poisoned a bunch of fish in an aquarium but I'm glad that somebody caught you..."

Serizawa knew Beatrice could be one fucked up child. She tried to make a miniature guillotine that works. She did ask which leads to some concern and confusion.

"Is it because of I'm Satan?"

"Satan..." Serizawa spoke, never heard Ryo said that. He knew Ryo started to act off. His behavior became dark, yet it feels like there was a powerful evil.

"Wait a minute.....are you-"

"Yes Mr. Serizawa...I am Satan.."

In place of Ryo Asuka was an angel, his hair was longer. Twelve angel wings were coming out of his body, his head, both of his upper and lower back, hip and feet. Serizawa was dumbfounded yet horrified.

"Is it obvious, Mr. Serizawa.... Your daughter or in this case, adoptive daughter is a demon now..."

Then Serizawa reacted, "No...she's still human..." then he heard, "Are you sure? My older brother might be correct.."

**********

Miki couldn't believe what she heard from Reijiro. His tone was full of fear as he is repeating, "Her face! Her face! Her face!" Tare walked out which caused worry for Miki. The teen was about to follow alone when Wamu sat up and said, "Don't worry, Miki...I will help you with this situation." Despite the rough beginning where Beatrice threatened Wamu's life, Miki could feel she can trust him.

Once the two got outside, they noticed that Eris was now the size of a two story building then suddenly she grabbed Tare by the back of his shirt and carried him. Wamu was about to run back inside when Eris suddenly appeared and threw them onto her back. Judging how fast they are going, Wamu and Miki held on tight. The giant wolf demoness smashed some demons, sending demon guts and blood everywhere.

She ran until she heard what appeared to be.....Saeko Kodai....

"S-Saeko...." Wamu spoke but Saeko spoke, "It's Medusa...." Medusa corrected the gangster. Wamu calmed down and spoke, "Well, I don't know how it happened but Beatrice recovered but her face...." But unknown to Wamu, Beatrice was behind him. Medusa was in shock yet she feel it's time for the "Evil" inside of Beatrice to wake up. The demoness was about to press her hands against Beatrice's cheeks when she suddenly pulled away. Beatrice ran off, leaving Wamu in shock.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with her?" Wamu asked.

**********

Serizawa was horrified but anger set in.

"She's not a demon. I am trying to restrain the evil within her!" Serizawa yelled, unknowingly giving out the "evil" to Satan and Baal. "Evil? What are you talking about, human?"

Serizawa heard loud banging on the church door. Then he saw five people, dressed in 1980-esque outfits.

"Hey buddy? Can I beat him up?" One of the dude spoke, holding a baseball bat with barbed wire on it.

"Not yet Saotome...." Baal spoke.

Satan glared at Serizawa and suddenly wrapped his hand around Serizawa's throat. "Then tell me what can break this seal?"

Serizawa realized that lying won't work at all. He choked out painfully, "M-Mistletoe..."

"Mistletoe?"

" I'm trying to keep it out of her and Mistletoe is the key to break it.." Serizawa finally confessed but he heard Beatrice coming in the church.

"F-Father....."

"B-Beatrice...." Serizawa spoke, "I-I'm so sorry.... Even though you're not my child...I still care about...y-you..."

"Pitiful." Satan spoke.

"How would my family react when we found her around her."

"We didn't find her. She found us."

##  SNAP


	18. Chapter 15- Pull My Devil Trigger

Beatrice was horrified when she heard it. She smashed the door and saw something shocking which nearly broke her.

It was Ryo but he had wings and his hair is longer. But the shocking thing is that not only he was nude, he had.....

"Is that-"

"Oh Beatrice....." The fallen angel spoke.

"N-No... You're not Ryo...You're Satan!!"

"Yes, Beatrice..." Satan spoke.

Then Beatrice heard Akira's voice, "Because I know what true friends are like! We understand each-other and we know what it's like to help something more important than ourselves! Miki and Kazumi gave us Devilmen like Miko, Jun and me a reason to hope, while Gabi, Wamu, Baiko, Dante, Medusa and Kukun helped us through thick and thin! But you?! All you do is use people! What did you think was going to happen after you basically nearly destroyed my life and the lives of so many innocents?! Even your own forces?!"

Baal looked at Akira and spoke, "Do you even think that people could even do that thing." then suddenly a goblet containing a dark red liquid. Akira suddenly realized what's in that chalice.

"You realized how many people are going to die. It's going to get worse." Akira snarled.

Beatrice looked at Satan who spoke, "I don't want to fight you. So, do not test me if you want to survive."

"Well Lucifer, you may save your breath." A dark voice murmured, "It's no use now."

"Huh?" Satan turned to see Doroko who looked at Satan and spoke, "You always 'Love doesn't exist. There is no such thing as love. Therefore, there's no sorrow...' but you realized that Amon or in this case Devilman take her virginity."

When Baal heard the viriginity loss, he looked at the members of the cult who are coughing up blood while bleeding from the eyes, ears and noses before laying on the ground. Saotome screamed and screamed before dropping dead from blood loss. Baal was dumbfounded but he didn't feel anything. Guess him being the son of God protected him. Beatrice was in shock then when she lift her hand, she felt a sharp pain in her right hand. She heard Medusa screaming out, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" and Dante yelling out, "What have you done!?" Yet it feel like she's underwater.

Everything's going black.

**********

Beatrice was in that void again but there is something else..... It was Medusa.

"Beatrice....." she spoke, "This might hurt for you but it will help you.." The teen was confused but she let Medusa to press her finger against Beatrice's forehead when suddenly.....

"Love? Do not be foolish, Beatrice. There is no such thing as love. Therefore, there's no sorrow..."

Beatrice reacted by yelling out, "THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and saw a woman with the same hair color of her but there are multiple burns on her body including her face, arms, torso and legs.

"Oh..." Satan spoke, "Are you-"

Then the woman spoke, "Hands off my little girl..." which shocked Beatrice. Then memories flooded her brain. It was that same woman but she was incinerated, leaving nothing but ashes and burnt clothes. Then she saw Amon lifting her in his hands or her when she was a baby.

**********

"RYO!!!!" Akira roared, transforming into Devilman, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?!" and Satan answered, "The right thing." while Baal chuckled, "Nice, Satan! I was wondering when you would do this..."

"Brother.....What have you done...." A feminine voice whispered which caused Baal and Satan to see Armaros, who already in her angel form.

Dante was surprised to see Armaros in her angel form. But Armaros had a look of horror. "What's wrong, sister?" Baal asked, "I was helping my brother with his new empire."

Armaros then remember how her brother tried to make his empire but it ended badly. "No...she will kill you... if the evil within her is released."

Then there was a dark chuckle from Beatrice as she stood up. "So...." she spoke, "My mother....my biological mother was incinerated by Amon...That's ironic.."

Satan was dumbfounded by this.

"Well, Love-"

"Shut it, Satan." Beatrice growled, "In order to stop this madness is to kill you and Baal."

"Well, you are correct." Baal spoke but he is unaware of what's going on. But Dante and Medusa sense it. But Devilman was worried about Beatrice.

Satan spawned another mistletoe spear out of nowhere. Ready aim when suddenly, his hand along with the spear was destroyed by a scythe like blade which is made of bone.... No way...

Then Beatrice's scream fill the air, her skin fully becoming a dark grey and the veins that are visible are marked with red. Her hair was completely white. She was growing until she almost reach Devilman's height.

"Lucifer, you blind bastard...she is no demon.... She's a Siren.... with the powers of Amon..." Doroko snarled.

"Well..." Devilman spoke, "I go by Devilman but she might be called-"

"You pulled my Demon Trigger. Go to hell, you bastard...."


	19. Chapter 16- Legion

_ Akira had notice Beatrice outside in the rain. Opening the closet to search for an umbrella, he found one. Once he step outside, the boy found her and open the umbrella. _

_ "Akira?" The child asked. _

_ "You might get a cold." _

**********

Miki ran right after getting off Eris but it's seems they arrived late. But instead of a meteors, it was the moon blocking the sun. Wamu yelled out, "Oh my god.... It's a Solar Eclipse!!" Then Wamu heard a voice, "Well, it's time.... It will be shame... that you die...." Wamu was in shock.

Did he die before.....?

Wamu quickly searched for a weapon and unknowingly grabbed a blunt weapon that had been dosed in holy water. The teenager gangster leader slammed it into Loki's chest, revealing that his chest exposed dark energy.

"But.....I'm a fucking demon..." Loki spoke before falling down, dead.

**********

The sky was a war zone. Left and right, demons are fighting. Yet to Satan, it's not working for him. There is one obstacle in his path.

Beatrice Abe.

Despite Ryo's 'If there is no love, sorrow doesn't exist either.' but Beatrice who is in her Demon Trigger form had no longer feel fear, sadness or sorrow. But there is something that catches Demon Triggered Beatrice's eye. Yet it look like Armaros...

"Akira, I'll give you one last chance to reconsider your decision. Don't you understand that humans will eventually perish?! So you have no choice but to live with us. I really want it because you are a demon, not a human, and I gave you this body only because it was the most powerful instrument that could exist in the world! Oh! Come, Akira! Come live in this new world with me... it is for this purpose that I have made you merge with Amon the Lord of all Demons! Come, Akira!!"

"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE A LIAR, RYO!!!"

Then there was a bright light as Armaros appeared but she was clothed unlike her brother, her wing color was a dark grey. Satan was disgusted but a dark chuckle escape his lips. The demons are unsure.

"Guess I'll have you dead....." Satan charged at Devilman, eager for a kill.

But Fate had other plans.

When Devilman felt a pain from the wound on the waist, he look down at the injury but it's wasn't deep. He did heard Lala throwing up. Devilman saw why Lala was throwing up about. Satan, the fallen angel, was bisected at the waist..

"B-Brother....." Satan spoke as there was a bright light and Satan was gone. Doroko smirked before vanishing. Dante growled, "An ironic death..is it right, Medusa?" and Medusa agreed with her mate.

"FUCK!" A random demon spoke out.

**********

Miki heard the loud crash. Running, she saw Beatrice but something is wrong with her. She look horrible but horrible could be an understatement. Her arms and face was riddled in scars. Yet, Beatrice refused to lay down.

Then out of the hole was Baal which caused Beatrice to enter a fighting stance. "I can't...I can't let you win...you're only human." Baal growled then he began to transformed. Wings came out of his back, hips and feet but there is horns coming out of his head.

"Well, Amon......" Baal spoke, "Do you want to see my true powers?"

"God damn it, Baal!!!!!" Lala screamed out, "It's Devilman!!!!" which earned a growl from Baal, " NOW THAT YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR, BEATRICE!! YOU FOILED MY BROTHER'S PLANS FOR HIS EMPIRE!!!!!"

"His Empire?" Wamu spoke then grabbed Miki so she can't get hurt. But Baal stared at the French-American Japanese with digust then at Beatrice.

"How come you didn't kill her?" Baal spoke, "Tell me...........!" and Beatrice finally answered, "Have you ever heard of false love? I don't feel like I was attracted to Akira....though..."

"Too bad!" Baal roared, tentacles spawned from the ground, impaling Devilman through the arm, shoulder and chest.

"I will make you feel every-"

"NO!!!!" Beatrice screamed as she aimed her fist at Baal who dodged but when fist made contact with his calf, there was a crack. Pain shot through Beatrice.

Baal had thought he won.

But he was wrong.

"W-what...?!"

Then suddenly, cracks formed on his body, breaking the skin as dark purplish blue blood shot everywhere. "AAAAA!!!!!! WHAT THE HEEEEELL?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! I'M THE IMMORTAL BAAL!!!!!"

Despite the scars, Beatrice watched her opponent screamed in pain as he yelled out his final words, "I...AM...BAAL...!!!"

Then finally, Baal exploded in a mess of dark blood and dark energy.

"So...." Beatrice spoke, "Are you curious why you lost? Well, the battle might end differently but you got the gall to piss me off."

** Baal **

** The Grandson of the Demon King **

** Utterly Defeated **

** Dead **


	20. Epilogue 1

When Beatrice woke up, she realized something. She's no longer in Hell or whatever but in a hospital. Panic set in but it die down when she heard Reijiro screaming out, "WON'T YOU BELIEVE THAT BUNCH OF FILM DIRECTORS TRIED TO DO THAT!!!!!" then Akira's voice replied, "Don't worry, father... She's fine....aside from a few scars."

Beatrice sighed heavily. Guess she will stay until she is discharged. She lifted her arm and saw multiple scars that dug into her flesh. The teen was about to sleep when she heard someone enter the room.

It was Saeko Kodai or Medusa..

"What the- Oh...Hey Medusa..."

"Well..." The gorgon demoness spoke, "I told them that I was a friend of yours." which earned a sarcastic, "Oh Really..." from Beatrice. "Perhaps," replied the gorgon demoness, "It would be a surprise if I don't tell you about Dante's awakening.."

Beatrice thought to herself and remember how she attempted to bring Amon but it backfired due to Akira's good heart. But Remy was a bright man but he became a demon.

Beatrice lifted her scarred hand and felt a kick.

"Hey a minute....are you-" Beatrice's brain fit the pieces of the puzzles, "PREGNANT!!!!" while theories filled her mind with, "How is this possible?", "How come she didn't suffer a miscarriage?"

"Well..." Beatrice spoke, "If it's a girl, I chose Megumi..." and Medusa spoke, "What if it's a boy?"

Beatrice thought and thought until she got a name, "Maybe Virgil...." as in the Roman poet who appeared in Dante's Divine Comedy as the author's guide through hell and purgatory. Then the scarred teenager looked at the red head before sighing heavily, "So my biological mother didn't hang herself....."

When she looked up, Saeko left.

****Aokigahara Forest******

"The moon is beautiful isn't it, brother?"

But there is no response.

" Brother?... Oh... I see... Well... have yourself a pleasant dream..." Michael looked at his brother who is emotionless, dried blood on the ground of Aokigahara Forest. His legs were not far away. Yet he can't kill him nor destroy his body.

The time loop is destroyed but he knew creating another time loop might cause more deaths.

Was Michael sick of it?

Michael lifted his hand as it glowed a white light. Once the light faded, in place of the fallen angel was Ryo Asuka and a young woman. To Michael, this is a better punishment. No memories of being Satan or Lucifer...

**********

Beatrice was finally discharged at last. Well, she need to build her strength back up. She walking around the hospital when she heard something. The teen investigated that the door which lead to the roof was unlocked. Curious, she opened the door and she saw Devilman who is sitting on the ledge. "Heya Beaty..." Devilman spoke, "You've recovered?" but Beatrice was confused, "AKIRA! You scared me!!! What are you doing in the middle of the night?" and Devilman respond, "Well, Satan's gone and Baal is no more...." but Beatrice interrupted with, "Let me test my abilities...by doing this."

Then Beatrice leap off the roof, yet she didn't scream. There is some people who quickly got a net to save her life. But they are unaware when she suddenly flew, without exposing her wings.

**********

Ryo woke up with a loud gasp. Where is he? It look like a forest... Akira? Then he heard, "Ow... I think I had bruised my scalp...." it sounded like Beatrice. Then the blonde ran and he froze what he saw.

"B-Beatrice...." Ryo spoke, he never felt fear before so this was his first time but when the demon creature changed it form into.....Akira Fudo!

"Ryo....what the hell!" Beatrice shouted, preparing to enter a fighting stance. But Ryo look like he's no longer a threat. The blonde asked, "What happened to you?"

***19 years later***

"Miss Abe? Ronin?"

"Hey, you had someone."

"I'm up, Fenrir!!!" Beatrice yelled, taking off her sunglasses and mask to revealed her scarred face. Then she noticed Moko Yando holding something.

When Beatrice look closer, it was her spear which belongs to Shiranui. "Moko?" Beatrice spoke, "Where do you find that?"

"Well." Moko began, "I found it while helping Fuyuko with cleaning the room you like to hide there."


	21. Epilogue 2

The sun is rising as two fishermen got their catch. However when they pulling the net, they felt something heavy.

"What the-" One of the fishermen said and the other fisherman looked at him, "Well, pull it in.."

Despite the confusion, they pulled the net and the two men froze by what they saw. In the net with the fishes squirming around, there was a young woman with blonde hair that hung past her shoulders. Yet she look like Ryo Asuka but as a woman.

"Is she alive?"

"I don't know, man."

Unknown to the two fishermen, the woman in the net opened her eyes and she began to scream in the net.

The fisherman grabbed his bowie knife and freed the woman who is coughing and gasping loudly.

The two men were blissfully unaware that the blonde woman is the third half of the Fallen Angel, Lucifer or Satan, the one who tried to overthrow his father and he was killed by his own brother, Archangel Michael. The foe of Devilman, the enemy of Beatrice.


End file.
